El rito
by Naylar
Summary: Sakura tiene que elegir a su compañero... Basado en el siguiente FanArt: /photo.php?fbid 10200728893797694&set gm.601705596528174&type 1


**Ejem, dedicado al grupo Naruto (parejas Cannon)**

**El rito**

Estoy nerviosa, no creí que esto sucedería tan pronto...

Es el día. Yo, como hija del jefe, he de escoger a un compañero. Tendría tiempo para elegir, pero la repentina muerte de mi padre ha hecho que haya de escoger hoy; el día de mi cumpleaños número dieciocho.

Las hogueras están listas, así que me armo de valor y salgo a la noche que, aunque yo no quiera, cambiará mi vida.

Al salir de la tienda noto el calor de las hogueras. Gotas de sudor caen por mi cuerpo que, debido al rito, llevo apenas cubierto. Camino entre las dos hogueras, intentando parecer serena, cosa difícil pues al desaparecer a mi espalda el resplandor de las hogueras vislumbro, tan escasos de ropa como yo misma, a cinco jóvenes de la tribu, que, debido a que los ancianos los han aprobado, están allí para que elija a la persona con quien pasaré el resto de mi vida…

Me presentan al primero: Uzumaki Naruto. No está mal, en realidad es mi mejor amigo, pero realmente él está ahí por voluntad de los ancianos, no porque él quiera. Es el novio de la hija mayor del anciano de ojos blancos de la tribu. No lo escojo, pero él ya sabía que no lo haría.

El siguiente es un chico de los clanes exteriores, Kiba, de los Inuzuka que caminan junto a perros de aspecto salvaje. También lo conozco, pero es demasiado bárbaro. No me inspira una total confianza. No lo escojo.

En tercer lugar el prodigio Neji Hyûga, sobrino del anciano de ojos blancos. Frío como un témpano, de piel pálida, mirada estoica y reservada, que por alguna extraña razón parece centrada en un lugar demasiado lejano como para imaginarse. No lo escojo.

Y me presentan al penúltimo candidato: Shikamaru Nara. Tiene el pelo castaño y ojos negros que parecen reflexionar sobre la misma existencia. Lo he visto a veces en la tribu, no participa en las tareas comunitarias y si lo hace tan sólo protesta, pero solucionó como cabeza pensante el problema del agua la pasada estación seca. Aun así no lo escojo.

Finalmente el último candidato, de pelo y ojos tan negros como el ónice, de aspecto frío pero que de alguna manera inspira confianza, es un gran guerrero de la tribu… y una simple mirada suya al ser presentado ante mí hace que todo mi ser, de alguna manera, se estremezca.

Aun así permanezco impasible hasta que regresa junto a los demás a la fila, momento en que hago la, seguramente para la mayoría, difícil elección.

Paso delante de los candidatos pareciendo que no quiero decidir, pero me detengo enfrente del último, Uchiha Sasuke, y cuando parece que voy a pasar de largo, sorprendiéndome a mí misma, le doy un apasionado beso que él corresponde. Al parecer él tampoco se lo esperaba, pues lo hace torpemente. Nos separamos por la falta de oxígeno, he dejado clara mi elección, los demás se retiran, alegrados o decepcionados por algún motivo u otro.

El festejo se prolonga durante horas, pero la Ceremonia de Unión se celebrará pasados siete días, días en los que, o él o yo, podemos romper la promesa que hemos hecho y sellado con un beso al principio de esta misma noche.

...

Al acabarse el fuego de las hogueras del tiempo se acaba el festejo, y él y yo nos retiramos a mi tienda ahora casi vacía salvo por mis enseres, y a ambos nos sonroja la inexperiencia. Sin embargo, yo le beso como antes en la fiesta. Ahora mi lengua tantea sus labios que, al notarla, se abren, recibiéndola gustosos.

Sus manos torpes, curtidas en otro tipo de batallas, no logran desatar las tiras de cuero que sujetan la parte superior de mi vestimenta, pero cuando parece que ya tengo que intervenir las cuerdas se sueltan y dejan al aire lo que yo considero unos senos pequeños. Intento taparme, pero él dice, ayudado por la situación:

–No lo hagas, son preciosos.

–¿Tú crees? –respondo.

–Por supuesto –dice y me besa bajando por el cuello hasta llegar a los pechos, momento en que un escalofrío me recorre la columna vertebral como si de un camino de hielo y fuego se tratase.

El resto de la ropa empieza a estorbar así que tomo la iniciativa y me deshago de mi prenda inferior, él hace amago de quitarse la suya, pero lo detengo y poco a poco voy desprendiéndole de ésta hasta que, finalmente, desaparece en el suelo junto a las demás. Es un momento en que, los dos desnudos, tomamos conciencia de lo que vamos a hacer.

Me pongo de pie de momento asaltada por la vergüenza, pero en mi mente ya no hay espacio para eso. Es así que, movida por el deseo, le doy un leve empujón que hace que se caiga en el lecho de pieles. Me mira con interrogante, pero yo mantengo la vista en sus ojos con aparente y serena confianza; me coloco encima de él, y poco a poco, con cuidado, voy introduciéndole en mi interior… es el momento en el que siento un ligero dolor que enseguida se disipa y voy iniciando una cabalgada que seductoramente hago mirándole a los ojos, hasta que, en un punto que no parecía que pudiera haber más placer, siento mi ser explotar junto al suyo y, al acabar ese glorioso instante, le beso a él y le digo algo que debería haber dicho al principio de la noche:

–Te quiero

–Y yo a ti, para siempre, mi flor de cerezo –es su respuesta.

**Espero que me haya salido bien el lemmon o lime o lo que sea, agradezco a Mariaana07 el haberme beteado en este OneShot, **

**¡Sayônara!**


End file.
